Reverse
by Melyss
Summary: A little prank and some students are suddenly acting very strange... A nice Natsume? A seductive Ruka? What is the world coming to! Fic from the blog  0ooo-yume-ooo0. translated by me
1. Chapter 1

Reverse

This is a fanfic from the blog . that I adapted and translated Enjoy

It was a beautiful day in Gakuen alice. As always, chaos ruled in class 2B with Narumi-sensei's assistant, who was trying to teach without so much of a success while avoiding all sort of flying things coming his way.

**Mikan** « Stop it ! Can't you stop tormenting our poor teacher! Kyaaa!" She dodged a fireball

**Natsume **: Shut the hell up Polka !

**Mikan** : « Are you mad or something ?:: You could have…" she was cut off by a knock on the door and Narumi-sensei came in.

**Narumi **: « Ohayo my dearest ! Hello Mr Fuka… » He looked around « Eh? Where is he?"

**Mr Fukatan** : « Erm... I'm here Mr Narumi ! » Then he came out from under the desk.

**Narumi **: Oh la la my little birds ^^, try to be nice to my assistant! Well anyways, I have a great news for you! Some of you must already know it, but I would like to remind you that in a few weeks, there is… Valentine's day!" Great noise in the classroom from the girls "Silence please, I'm not finished yet! In fact, the academy decided to change the traditions a bit and organized a big party, a bal for our dearest and sweetest students" (Murmurs in the room) We'll give you more details in the next days ! Now I shall take my leave! Bye bye!"

Mr Fukutan (still on his knees on the ground ) « No Mr Narumi ! Don't leave me alone!" Too late, he was already gone and the chaos was back.

At the end of the « lesson » Mikan came to Hotaru, Iinchô, Nonoko et Anna

**Mikan** : «I didn't know there was that kind of parties here in the academy!"

**Nonoko** : « Of course there is Mikan ^^ The students, especially girls, always look forward to this bal »

**Mikan** : « Oh yeah I just can't wait to see this »

The group went to the cafeteria, without realizing that they were being watched. Indeed, a figure could be seen in a dark corner of the room, evil smile on : « I'll make sure you'll all be spending a very good Valentine's day »

Anna: « So Mikan, did a boy invite you yet ? »

**Mikan** : « Eh I have to come with a boy ? »

**Anna** : « Of course, didn't you know? You will have to dance after all... »

**Mikan** : « Oh yeah, I should have thought of that... »

**Nonoko** : « Don't worry you still have a few days before the bal! »

**Mikan** : « And you, who are you going with ? »

**Anna** : «Hiroki invited me two days ago, and Tetsushi asked Nonoko yesterday ! They both from class A !»

**Nonoko** : « You know Mikan, you don't even have to wait! You can ask a boy if you want !»

**Anna** : « I thought you would come with Natsume or Luca !» ^^ Mikan spitted out her drink and coughed.

**Nonoko** : « Mikan daijobu ?»

**Mikan** : « Yeah yeah ... »

**Anna** : « I don't know if they have a partner yet.. In any case they won't have any problem to have one, girls are practically fighting for them! But with their personalities I bet they still don't have anyone!»

**Anna** : « You're right, I heard that a lot of girls asked them but they were all rejected, especially by Natsume... »

**Nonoko** : « Yeah Mikan, go ask them ! You can't possibly go alone ! I am sure you have a chance with them!

Mikan : « But… I don't know... I'll see... 

At the same time, in the highschool division, Tsubasa had received chocolates from a « beautiful stranger » (well that's what he said but he had bought it himself, he wanted to say it was from Misaki but a punch from her dissuaded him)

**Tsubasa** : « Oh I want to offer Mikan some, and Natsume too! I would love to see his face! » XD

Tono: « Tsubasa, **Takuya** need your help »

**Tsubasa** : « Yeah I'm coming ! » He put the box on his desk and went outside without noticing the evil smile on his sempai's face

A few minutes later, Tsubasa was back with some boy named Takuya : « But how am I supposed to invite her? I tried twice already and I couldn't even say a word without stuttering… I am just too shy to ask her!"

**Tsubasa** : «You have to be more confident ! I'm sure you can do it ! Just go man ! You want to invite her and I heard she didn't have a partner for the bal yet!»

**Takuya**, star-eyed : « Oh thank you Tsubasa ! You're right I have to do it ! »

**Tsubasa** : « Finally ! ^^ Here, take a chocolate, this will give you more courage! It's one of the last ! »

**Takuya** : « Are you sure ? These are yours after all... »

**Tsubasa** : «No worries ! I practically ate the whole box all by myself !

**Takuya** : « Arigato ! I'm going now »

**Tsubasa** : « Now let's go see my dear little kouhais...

Tsubasa arrived at the primary division without noticing he was being followed.

**Tsubasa** : « Hello guys ! »

**Natsume** : « Tch! The shadow freak… Let's go Ruka »

**Luca** : « But Natsume... »

**Tsubasa** : « Wait up Natsume ! I have to tell you someting ! »

Natsume (went near Tsubasa) : « What a stupid person like you has to say doesn't interest...» He was cut off as Tsubasa plunged the chocolate in his mouth. Natsume, surprised, swallowed it and coughed several times

Natsume (murderous eyes) : « I'm going to kill you ! » :-#

**Tsubasa **: « Hey, calm down, it's just chocolate! It tasted good, ne? » ^^

**Natsume** : « How could I taste it when I nearly choked because of it ? »

**Tsubasa** : « Yeah yeah ^^ Here Luca-piou, taste one ! »

**Luca** (takes it) : « You're right, it's delicious ! Thanks Tsubasa ! »

**Natsume** : « Let's go now, I had enough of his monkey's face !" He walked away a bit then turned around « Ah yeah, Tsubasa, this... » He stared at him, then at the box... which erupted with flames ! Tsubasa, who was holding it, screamed « is my thank you to you» He went outside with a little grin.

**Tsubasa** : « What an infuriating little brat ! Thank god I already ate the box! But I wanted to give the last one to Mikan… What a waste…» 

It was the afternoon already and Mikan went to Hotaru who was fixing a little robot.

**Mikan** : « Hey Hotaru ! How are you doing ? »

**Hotaru** : « Fine, why shouldn't I ? »

**Mikan** : « I was wondering, did you find a partner for this evening ?»

**Hotaru** : « Yeah... But I don't really want to go... »

**Mikan** : «Wh is he? O.o You didn't even tell me ! »

**Hotaru** : « You were too busy with the preparation... How was I supposed to tell you? And you? Who are you going with ? 

**Mikan** : « I don't know yet... »

**Hotaru** : « Hurry up then, you have only a few hours left ! »

**Mikan** : « I know... Ah ! I have to go, I want to ask Natsume something ! » (went to Natsume who was alone) « Natsume ! Wait! »

**Natsume **: What's everyone's problem today ? Can't I be in peace for once ?

**Mikan** : « Luca isn't with you

**Natsume** : « No, he was just asked to help with the birds but he won't be long… Why? »

**Mikan** : « Nothing... Oh yeah I wanted to know if you had a partner for tonight ?

**Natsume** : « And what is it to you ? Ah I see ! You want to go with me Polka » *smirks*

Mikan (angry) « N-Not at all ! I never said that ! Who would want to go with you ? »

**Natsume** : « Pppffttt ! Almost all the girls in this damn academy ! But I can't say the same for you » His smirk grow wider.

**Mikan** : « In any case, even if I asked you, you would reject me ! »

*** CLING ! ***

Suddenly Natsume's expression changed, his eyes softened and he smiled gently.

**Natsume** : « Why would I refuse such a beautiful girl like you ? »

**Mikan** : « Excuse me ? » O.o

**Natsume** : « I was saying that I couldn't possibly refuse a favour to such a charming maid like you. ^^ I would love to accompany you tonight !

**Mikan **: « Natsume is that you ? »

**Natsume** : « Well yeah, it's me! Who else ? » still smiling...

**Mikan** : « I hope you're not making fun of me , ne? Because it isn't funny at all ! »

**Natsume** : « I would never do that ! »

A student called Natsume : « Can you come for a few minutes please ? »

**Natsume** : « Yes, I'm coming! I shall see you later, charming maid! »

Mikan was still shocked when her friends arrived.

**Tsubasa** : « Hey Mikan, daydreaming I see ? »

**Iinchô** : « Daijobu Mikan, you're all red ? »

**Mikan** : « Ah ? No it's nothing ! I'm alright ! »

**Hotaru** : « Are you sure ? »

**Mikan** : « yeah yeah, don't worry ! I just saw something incredible... Natsume isn't himself...

**Iinchô** : « What do you mean ? »

**Mikan** : « Well you see...»

**Tsubasa** : « Ah ! Here he is. »

Natsume (running towards them, waving frantically, his eyes full of joy and gentleness) : « ! My dear friends !"

Everyone gaped at him, their eyes widening.

**Tsubasa** : Is it me or is Natsume really coming our way, a smile on his face ? ? O.O Pinch me ! Punch me ! Do anything but wake me up ! Its just impossible !

Hotaru shoot him

**Tsubasa **: « Aïe itai ! »

**Hotaru** : « You were asking for it »

**Iinchô** : « Are you sure it's him ? »

**Hotaru** : « And who else would it be ? »

**Mikan** : « Yes, it's him... I don't know what to think. He became like that just a few minutes ago… We were talking, well arguing and then, pouf! Just like that he was speaking gently, a big smile on his face!"

Natsume tripped suddenly and fell flat on the ground. Tsubasa covered his mouth and began shaking.

Tsubasa « Pfft ! I can't take it anymore ! » He rolled on the ground laughing, clutching his tummy. « AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH! » He began punching the ground! «I never... thought... I would... ever... see ... something like that... in my… life ! AH AH AH AH ! »

Mikan, Iinchô, Hotaru were soon on the ground with him.

Natsume: « What's the matter ? Why are you laughing like that ?:)

**Tsubasa**, calming down : « It's nothing ! Erm... Natsume are you feeling well ? »

**Natsume** : « Yes I'm fine ! I have so much energy right now ! Why ? »

**Mikan** : « Because you seem... well... »

**Inchô**, **Hotarû** : « strange... »

**Tsubasa** : « Strange you said ? I would say mad or something ! Maybe he was poisoned»

**Natsume** : « Erm no... I don't think so... Why do you say I'm acting strange ? I'm perfectly normal ! »

Tsubasa, Mikan, Hotaru and Iincho stared at him, surprised.

**Natsume** : « I assure you, I'm perfectly fine ! »

**Tsubasa** : « Well if you say so... If you have any problem don't hesitate to tell me ok ? ! »

**Natsume** : « Ok ! Thank you Tsubasa and the others to worry about me ! You're really good friends !» ^^

The others : … O.o

**Tsubasa** : « Erm yeah... euh... of course Natsume ! I think one of us should look after you because… You're a little.. erm … pale ! Yeah that's it !

**Natsume** : « Ah you think so? I feel very well though... »

**Mikan** (blushing): « Well I could look after him during the party, we're going together after all !

**Hotaru**, **Iinchô** : « What ? »

**Tsubasa** (grins): « huuummmm I see I see ! » :D

**Natsume** : « Come on Mikan, don't be embarrassed ! How could I possibly refuse such a beautiful girl?" Mikan blushed tomato-red

**Tsubasa** : « So cute ! Euh Hotaru... Please, not the baka gun » ^^

**Iinchô** : « No Hotaru, you shouldn't shoot Natsume! We don't know what his problem is yet »

**Mikan** : « Yes Hotaru, don't hit him ! »

**Hotaru** (stares viciously at Tsubasa) : « Ok, demo there isn't any problem to shoot this one, don't you think ? »

**Natsume** : «Come on Hotaru ! Violence isn't needed ! We should start to prepare for the party too»

**Iinchô** : « Yeah Natsume is right ! It's so late! We should go now ! » They both walked away

**Tsubasa** : « Ok ! I'm going too! » He waited that Iincho and Natsume are far enough « His behaviour is really anormal ! I think I should talk about it to Narumi-sensei... »

**Mikan** : « Yeah I think so too.. Well see you later !»

They all walked their own way. A little farther, Tono was grinning stupidly : « Well my little plan seems to go very well, but I think I can do even better .."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa was on his way to talk to Narumi-sensei when he saw someone familiar.

**Tsubasa** : « Oh hi Luca-piou ! What are you doing… here ? O.O

He was left speechless at the scene in front of him. Ruka was sitting on a bench and girls were all around him, star-eyed ! One was on her knees, carrying a basket full of cakes, another had a big fan and was shaking it in front of the "new Prince" who was wearing a malicious grin on his face…

**Tsubasa **: « Luca, erm... What's going on ? O.O Ah I see, it's a joke, ne? Eh congratulations, I was really surprised by your little... euh 'harem' ! Ah ah ! »

**Luca** : « Hum ? What are you saying peasant ?

Tsubasa, eyes and mouth wide open : « Excuse me ? » O.o

**Luca** : « Hum 'little' you say... You're right, this harem isn't big enough for my majestic person! Tsubasa, I shall name you my new servant ! Go now and bring as many girls as possible!»

**Tsubasa **: « WAAAAAHHHH ?

**Luca** : « All those girls around me are already going to the bal with me.. Yeah you see, they were so dazzled by my incredible beauty and fell for my irresistible charms.. Ah! I understand them so well»

A little bunny gave him a mirror, he looked at his reflection, satisfied then turned to a girl on his left and placed his hand under her chin.

Ruka (with a blinding smile) : Don't you think so, cutie ?

The girl fainted because of too much happiness and the others screamed with heart-shaped eyes : « KKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

**Luca** : «You are so adorable my cuties ! » He turned to Tsubasa : « As you can see, servant, I won't make anyone jealous ! Go now and bring me all the girls you can find! I'm counting on you servant! »

**Tsubasa** : « Erm... Yeah of course... But I have some other tasks to accomplish... I'll do it when... well... I will be finished with euh... the others... »

Luca (stood up on the bench ) : « Hurry up peasant ! You can go now ! »

**Tsubasa **: « Erm... yeah... » Then he made a little bow, not really knowing what to do and flew away. "What the hell is going on? It's not normal, not at all! Between the gentle Natsume and that Casanova… I don't even know what's worse ! I have to talk to Naru ! Now ! »

He arrived at the highschool division and bumped into Takuya.

Tsubasa: Hey Takuya, did you see… Takuya?

**Takuya **: Oh it's you Tsubasa ! How is it going ?

**Tsubasa **: Eh... your glasses ?

**Takuya **: « Oh that old things ? Ah ! How am I supposed to flirt with that ! I'm wearing contacts now !

**Tsubasa** : « Your hair ? » O.o

**Takuya** : « Yeah you see ? A little bit of gel and I look like a god! ! »

**Tsubasa** : « Erm yeah... You're... changed... You seem more... confident ! Anyways, did you ask Megumi for tonight ? »

**Takuya** : « Hell yeah ! You should have seen me when I asked her ! I saw her in the corridor, grabbed her hands, stared into her eyes and I popped the question ! She blushed like mad and accepted immediately ! She fell for my charms just like that !» Then he laughed.

**Tsubasa** : « Erm, I'm glad you overcame your well… shyness ? Are you feeling well Takuya ? You seem just a little weird ?»

**Takuya **: « Are you kidding me ? I have never felt so well in my life ! And tonight will be my night ! I'll attack ! »

**Tsubasa **: « Excuse me ? »

**Takuya** : « Yes I'll ask her to be my girlfriend and then I'm going to jump her , if you know what I mean ! Ah ah! »

**Tsubasa** : « Erm... Yeah, what a plan .. But can't you take it slower ? ! »

**Takuya **: « No worries, I am the super Takuya ! »

**Tsubasa ***Exactly what I'm fearing, how in hell did he transform into that, I don't recognize him anymore ! * He saw Narumi « I have to go now, see you later ! »

**Narumi** : « Hey Tsubasa ! How are you ? » ^^

**Tsubasa** : « I am ok but for some other persons, it's a complete different story! »

**Narumi **: « Oh yeah ? »

**************************************************************************

The girls are preparing themselves for the bal.

**Mikan** : « I still can't believe what happened for Natsume... »

**Hotaru** : « Me neither... »

**Nonoko** : « Well it seems funny at least ! » ^^

**Anna** : «Yeah ! I hope I'll get to see the cute and gentle Natsume ! » ^^

**Mikan** : «It really feels so strange... Do you think it will last long ? »

**Nonoko** : « Well I don't know... »

**Anna** : « It doesn't seem dangerous for anybody anyways... »

**Hotaru** (dollar-eyed, malicious grin): « If it lasts long enough, I could take advantage of it … (she is cut off by a knock on the door)

**Narumi **: « Can I come in ? »

**Mikan**, **Nonoko** et **Anna** : Yesss !

**Narumi **: « Oh My beautiful girls, you are divine ! Are you ready now? Let's go » They all went outside. « Ah Mikan I wanted to ask you something.. »

**Natsume ****(skipping all the way toward Mikan, star-eyed)**: Mikaaaaannnnn ! You're here ! Wait for me, I'm coming ! ^^ I bought a red rose for you my love but it's nothing compared to your beauty ! I'm so lucky to accompagny such a beautiful maiden! »

**Hotaru**, **Nonoko**, **Anna** and **Narumi** are literally shocked, Mikan blushed like mad and stuttered a thank you.

**Natsume (takes Mikan's hand)**: « Shall we go now ? » 

**Mikan** : « Erm yeah of course... » They both left

**Narumi **: « It is incredible ! It's not Natsume anymore! Now that I've seen it, I don't have any doubt about it… My suspicions were right after all" 

**Nonoko **(comes out from her shock) : « Erm yeah he's so different … I don't recognize him anymore… It's just creepy ! »

**Hotaru** : « What suspicions Mr Narumi ? »

**Narumi** : « Eh well, I suppose that he , like some other students, drank a potion named Reverse.. But how? I just don't see! That potion is forbidden here in the Academy! »

**Anna** : « What is _Reverse_ exactly? »

**Narumi** : « Well with a single drop, it can completely change a person's personality. For example, Natsume with his bad temper has become as gentle and soft as a lamb.. It's the inverse of the personality… That potion is also called _Recto-Verso_, or _Verso _for short... »

**Nonoko** : « In any case, if this was destined to surprise us, then it's a total success! »

**Hotaru **: Yes but the problem is that potion is prohibited here in the Academy... »

**Narumi** : « Yeah I wonder... Well don't think about it anymore, for the meantime, we should have some fun ! Come on girls and stop worrying about Natsume and Ruka…»

**Nonoko** et Anna : « What? Luca too ! »

**Narumi** : « Eh yeah... You'll see... But _Reverse_ lasts only a few hours and then the person becomes normal again ! They should be fine around midnight I think ! Oh well see you later girls and have fun!

**Nonoko **et **Anna** : Thanks Mr Narumi ! You too !

Hidden in the dark a figure snickered happily.

Tono : «Natsume is a gentle little kitten now... totally harmless! This shall be the greatest party of my life! Ha ha ha !

Since they had left the primary school building, Mikan was silent, lost in her thoughts.

******Natsume**** : « Mikan ? Daijobu ? You don't seem so well »******

**Mikan**** : « Eh ? Ah erm no no... I'm fine don't worry »******

**Natsume**** : « Are you hungry perhaps ? »******

**Mikan ****: « No it's fine I assure you...»******

**Natsume**** : « Do you want to take a rest? »******

**Mikan**** : « No I... »******

**Natsume**** : « If there is anything I can do, please tell me ! Ok? »******

**Mikan ****: « Yes...» -.-`******

**Natsume**** : « Eh ? What's with that crowd ? A problem maybe ! Is someone hurt ? Hurry up Mikan, we have to help them! »******

**Mikan couldn't even say a word and Natsume pulled her by the arm, forcing her to run...******

**Mikan**** : « Wait ! Not so fast ! I can't follow… ! » BOUM ! Natsume tripped and they fell flat on the ground.******

**Natsume**** : « Mikan are you ok ? Sorry ! I'm so sorry ! I should have paid more attention ! This is all my fault...! »******

**Mikan ****: « It's ok, I'm fine ! Stop saying sorry! Things like that happen *especially to you today, oh well* Just as she was about to stand up on her own, someone helped her up. «Thanks... erm... Luca piou ? It's you ! ******

**Luca**** : « Yes it's me my cutie ! Luca is always here for you »******

**Mikan was shocked O.O******

**Natsume**** (standing up) : « Arigato for helping her »******

**Luca**** : « It's nothing... It was a pleasure to help a divine beauty like you » (still staring at Mikan whose face was still stunned and embarrassed) "Honestly Mikan, what made you go to the bal with such a loser?"**

**Mikan**** : « Excuse me ? »******

**Luca**** : « Yeah, come with me ! You're such a cutie, you could even become my favourite !»******

**Mikan ****: « What ? Your 'favourite'! »******

**Luca**** (malicious grin): « Of course... Look that way, all of them are my partners… ****But I like you the most ! ****You could have a special treatment » ******

**Mikan**** : « N-no I...I... don't want to ! I am with Natsume ! And you're not the Ruka-pyon that I know ! ! »******

**Luca**** : « What are you talking about ? »******

**Natsume (sad)****: « You know, you should go with him… At least he won't make you fall, unlike me » **

**Mikan (irritated)**** : « What ! No way ! We are together and that's it !» She grabbed Natsume's hand and walked away.**

**Luca ****: «Just you wait my cutie... I know you will come to me no matter what ! You just can't resist me! Hahaha ! »******

**Mikan**** (turned towards Ruka) : « He became totally mad ! And I'm not his cutie ! » .******

The girls behind can be heard :** « Luca are you coming ? It's so boring without you ! » , « 4 girls are still missing… If they don't arrive in 5 minutes, we're going without her!**** » ******

**Luca (winking)****: « Yes I'm coming my cuties ! » ******

Mikan was very confused.. Natsume's behaviour was already abnormal but **Luca piou's was more than suspicious ! What the heck happened to them? ****  
**

**Hotaru****, ****Nonoko****, ****Anna**** : "Miiiikkkaannnn!"******

**Mikan**** : « Ah girls ! »******

**Nonoko**** : « We have to tell you something about the behaviour of some persons, if you see what I mean .. « (glanced at Natsume) **

**Natsume ****: « I'm going so you can talk in peace !»**** ;)******

**Anna****: « Oh you're so sweet Natsume! »******

**Natsume (smiling)****: « No problem! » He walked away******

**Anna**** : « Incredible... O.O Well anyways... Mikan we talked with Mr Narumi !»******

**Nonoko****: » Yes ! He thinks they drank some potion Reverse...******

**Mikan**** : « But how ? »******

**Hotaru ****: « We don't know yet... But it lasts a few hours only... We have to look after those two bakas until the end of the party! I sooo have to take some pictures of them in that state! It would make me so much profit!»******

At the same time, someone grabbed Anna and Hotaru's shoulders.

**Luca**** : « Hey girls ? Talking I see ? Where are your partners ? Don't tell me you went here all alone ? Such beautiful ladies ? **

**Anna blushed tomato red... but not our dear Hotaru : « Take your filthy hands off me you baka Casanova ! ****Or do you want to taste my **Super Baka Gun XXL upgraded Version?** »******

**Luca**** (surprised, backed off): « No thanks ! Well, charming maidens, I shall take my leave ! See you later ! » And he went back to his harem. ******

**Nonoko**** and ****Anna**** : « Unbelievable ! Where is our gentle and shy Luca piou ? Snif ! »******

**Hotaru**** : « He became a stupid flirt your little Luca piou… I sooo wanted to shoot him to death ! .. Perhaps I should have …» **

**Mikan ****: « No Hotaru... Don't hit him... It will be over in a few hours anyways... We just have to wait... »******

**Nonoko****, ****Anna**** : « Yes... »******

**The guys joined them with Natsume and they went toward the bal, when they saw their favourite sempai.******

**Mikan**** : Ah ! Tsubasa sempai ! ^o^******

**Tsubasa**** : « Eh this is my little Mikan ! Oh and the whole gang I see ! »******

**Mikan**** : « What are you doing here all alone Tsubasa Sempai ? »******

**Tsubasa**** : « Some problems with the lanterns, and the personal was too busy so I had to take care of it…" ******

**Natsume**** : « We're so lucky to have you Tsubasa sempai ! »******

**Tsubasa**** : « Ah ah yes Natsume you can say that ! Ah there is Lupa piou.. Accompanied I see» O.o******

**Luca**** : « AH ! My servant ! »******

**Mikan****, ****Nonoko****, ****Anna****, ****Hotaru**** and the others : « Your what ? »******

**Luca ****: « Yes ! My servant ! I picked him today ! » (to Tsubasa) « I see you're taking care of the preparations.. But you didn't find me some other partners... »******

**Tsubasa ****: « Yes erm... I didn't have enough time... » **** ! »******

**Luca**** : « It's not important... They are all attracted by me anyways ! »****  
**

**Suddenly some dogs blocked their way****.**

**Tsubasa**** : « What's that ?»******

**Luca ****: « Do not worry girls! I will protect you with my god-like body if I must! **

**Les filles**** : « KKKKyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! He is soo coooooooollll ! »******

**Tsubasa ****: « Don't move ! They could attack us ! »******

**Mikan**** : « What are we going to do Tsubasa sempai ? »******

**Tsubasa**** : « Luca do something with your alice ! »******

**Luca**** : « Ah yeah I forgot !» (He made the dogs go away)******

** Tsubasa**** : « Ouf! they're gone, thanks Ruka !" (He turned to Ruka who was already back to flirting with some girls and sweatdropped)**

**Mikan: Eh ! Where's Natsume ? Natsume ? Where are you ? »******

**Natsume**** : « I'm here ! » They all looked up to see Natsume in a tree.******

**Tsubasa ****: « Hey, tell us if we're bothering you ? Couldn't you at least help us ? »******

**Natsume**** : « Oh sorry... ha ha ! You see I panicked and climbed the tree without thinking » ******

**Tsubasa**** (sweatdropped): « Yeah erm... nobody's hurt, ne... Let's hurry now... The bal is starting... » They all ran to the gym.****  
**

5


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, Natsume and Mikan were dancing romantically on the dancefloor… Well, sort of… Natsume was all red and stomping clumsily on Mikan's feet while Hotaru was taking pictures of them, smirking deviously, without them noticing.

Nastume: Erm Mikan, I… wanted to tell you something.

Mikan: Yeah?

Natsume: In fact, I lov…Ahhhh BOOM!

Natsume tripped and accidentally pushed Mikan in the chocolate's fountain just behind her, making her all covered in chocolate. People began snickering around them, especially Natsume's fan girls. Mikan was so embarrassed, she ran away to her room. Natsume was going to run after her when… CLING!

Natsume (confused): What the hell did I do?

Suddenly, he heard his best friend's voice screaming for help from the other side of the ballroom. He ran toward him then froze in shock at the scene. Ruka was struggling helplessly while girls were hanging on his neck, legs…

**Luca** : « Natsume ! You're here ! Help me ! They won't let me go ! »

**Les filles** : « But why Luca ? Don't you want us anymore... ? »

They were cut off by Natsume's murderous eyes.

**Natsume** : « You better remove your filthy hands off Ruka or else…" (made a fireball which made them run far away) "Daijobu Ruka?"

**Luca **: « Yeah... just a weird impression... as if I just had a bad dream... I was some sort of Casanova...(⊙...⊙) I wasn't myself... »

**Natsume** : Yes I understand... I have the same feeling... I was a complete moron ! It was horrible...(⊙▂⊙✖) and felt so real... but it's strange... It's as if we woke up at the same time ...

**Luca **: « Yeah and the problem is that I am at the exact same place where the dream stopped… Look around you ! We're at the bal ! And you ? » 

**Natsume** : « Same here... that means that dream was real ? No it can't be ! »

**Luca** : « So I was a stupid flirt ! Oh nooo ! » (╥﹏╥)

**Natsume **: « And I was a moron...» (⊙▂⊙✖)

**Luca** : « How could this happen ? »

**Natsume** : « Don't know... I don't see any alice capable of such thing... We could have touched or eaten something strange? "

**Luca** : « Hum... It reminds me of the sticky powder...

**Natsume** (flinched then his eyes darkened considerably) : «It was that baka who had... just a minute! The chocolate !»

**Luca** : «Oh yeah! It could be the chocolate indeed... But we can not know for sure yet... »

**Natsume** : « Hn, that shadow freak is the first suspect! With the sticky powder… No… I am sure of this : it's him ! Remember how he forced me to eat that shit ! Aaah that guy must have enjoyed himself seeing us like that ! I'm going to find him… and kill him ! » :-#

Ruka: Natsume calm down. Let's go tell Imai and the others.

Mikan finally arrived in her room and looked at her reflection sadly.

**Mikan** : « Oh la la... I'm so ridiculous like that ! Well I'm going to take a shower and sleep… Nobody cares about me anyways… »

Then, she saw a message on her desk :

_Hi Mikan ! __  
__This is a chocolate for you ! ^-^ I advise you to eat it in the morning!__  
__Tsubasa-sempai ! _

**Mikan** : « Great ! ^-^ He's always so nice to me, Tsubasa-sempai ! ^^ But why in the morning ? Bah... it's sempai after all ! And I had enough chocolate for today... » -.-' She then went to sleep. 

**_The next morning…_****_._**

Mikan opened her eyes slowly...

**Mikan** : « I don't feel like getting up... and face everyone.. especially Natsume... »

Elle sat down on the bed and saw the chocolate on her desk.

**Mikan **: « Oh yeah, Tsubasa-sempai's chocolate ! » ^-^ « It's so big ! I better start eating it now! It will surely help me feel better! Hum ? It's not bad but… Just a strange taste… »

** CLING ! **

« A beautiful day is starting ! I will make them fall ! HA ha ! All of them ! » XD

...

Natsume was in front of Mikan's door.

**Natsume **: * What am I doing here ?... I wanted to apologize to Mikan and here I am... well...* He heard some noise from behind the door and knocked. « Mikan ? It's me... Natsume »

**Mikan** : « Come in » Hihihi xD*

**Natsume** : «Hey ! Erm... It's dark here... Mikan ? Where... »

**BAM !**

Natsume was pinned against the wall by Mikan !... She was so close that their noses were practically touching ! Her hands were on each side of his head…

**Mikan (grinned maliciously) **: « Hi handsome! What brought you in my room at such an early hour ?

**Natsume **: « Mi... kan ? What the hell are you doing ? (O.o) I... I wanted to know if you were ok.. But get off me first ! »

**Mikan (caressing Natsume's cheek)**: «Humm... Are you sure you only came for that ... » seeing the stunned look on his face « I am fine as you can see »

**Natsume** : « Erm no... I don't think so... and get away from me ! »

**Mikan** (sighing)... « What a killjoy... » She backed away a bit and turned a light on . (it's still the night) «I think I will let my hair down today… Plus, it's your favourite, right? » (^_-)

**Natsume** (blushing slightly): « Do what you want, I don't care» *Why is it hard to talk back? Does yesterday's chocolate still have an effect on me?* Then he saw the paper and the packaging on the desk. 

Natsume: What's this?

**Mikan** : « Oh this ?... It's the message which was with the chocolate Tsubasa-sempai gave me…»

**Natsume** : « You ate it ? »

**Mikan **: « Yeah ! What else was I to do? Keep it and start a collection ? »

**Natsume** : « Ah... I will slaughter that idiot sempai alive ! »

**Mikan (giggles)**: « ^-^ Come on... Natsume, don't be so jealous » She was walking toward him, which made him back away.

**Natsume** : « Mikan... You're not yourself... And I'm not jeal... Aaahhh !

**POUF !**

Natsume fell on the bed with Mikan on top !

**Mikan **: « Super... You're all mine now ! » (∩_∩)

Natsume was speechless, he couldn't even move... (⊙...⊙ )

**Mikan **: « Come on... Don't be so shy my little Natsu ! » (◕‿◕)

Her lips came dangerously close too Natsume's… They closed their eyes and were about to kiss when…

**CLIC CLIC CLIC **

Ruka : «NATSUME ? MIKAN ? »

Mikan et Natsume turned toward the door... which was wide open !

**CLIC CLIC CLIC**

**Iinchô** : « Hotaru ! This is no time for that! » (╥﹏╥)

**Hotaru **: « Oh yes it is ! Niark Niark ! »

**Luca **: « But ... What are you doing? » (◐ o ◑ )

**Mikan** : « Can't you see ? We were about to... »

Natsume covered her mouth. «Erm... Nothing... Get off me Polka ! » He pushed Mikan and stood up.

**Mikan (howling)**: «Hey you ! Are you mad or what ? »

**Natsume****(walking toward the others)**: « Another problem ! »

**Mikan** : « Are you even listening ? »

**Hotaru**, **Luca**, **Iinchô** : « Mi...kan ? »

**BANG ! **(Natsume slammed the door in Mikan's face !) =p

**Mikan** : « Let me out ! »

**Hotaru**, **Luca**, **Iinchô** : (⊙_⊙ )

**Natsume** : « Yeah... This time it's Mikan... who is touched by reverse»!

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Luca** : « But... What are we going to do ? »

**Natsume** : « We wait until the effect ends or... We find the shadow freak and see if there is an antidote ! »

**Iincho** : « What about Mikan? »

**Natsume** : « That shrew ? Just leave her here... I took the key, she won't be able come out »

**Mikan **: « Let me out you bakas ! Or I'll break the door ! »

**Luca **: « Erm... Natsume... You think she could …? »

**Natsume** : « Tch! Don't make me laugh ! It's impossib- »

**BANG !**

The door flew into the opposite wall !

**Natsume**, **Luca**,** Hotaru**,** Iinchô **: (⊙...⊙)

**Mikan**: « so easy... »

**Natsume** : « You're insane ! »

**Mikan** : « Ah here you are my little Natsu... Poor little kitten, did I frighten you? Come here and I'll comfort you ! Or better... I'll strangle you ! »

Then Mikan tackled Natsume onto the ground... The others tried to separate them in vain... Finally Hotaru knocked Mikan out.

**Natsume** : *cough cough* « God, She is a madwoman ! » Ruka helped him up.

**Hotaru **: « Let's go find Tsubasa before that hysterical person wakes up »

**Iinchô** : « What do we do with her ? »

**Natsume** : « Leave her here… In any way if we put her someplace else, she'll just break the door down again…. Let's go now, that baka must still be sleeping. »

**Hotaru** : « Let's use one of my inventions to go there quickly. »

**Natsume **: « Yeah. Prepare some materials to tie him up too. We'll make him pay !»

**Luca** : « Erm... I will stay here to look after Mikan. »

**Natsume** : « Are you sure ? »

**Luca** : « Yeah don't worry »

**Hotaru** : « I don't think she'll wake up before we're back »

5 minutes later, Ruka was left alone with Mikan who was sleeping on the bed.

**Luca** : * I really hope she won't wake up...» (Mikan began moving) « Oh no !» (◐ o ◑ )

**Mikan** : « Huuummm ? My head hurts... What happened ?»

**Luca** : « Ah erm... Mikan... Stay still if you're not feeling well ! »

**Mikan **: « Eh... Why am I here ? And you? »

**Luca** : « Erm... I'm just... looking after you. »

**Mikan** : « Ah ? » She stood up and went toward him

**Luca**, stood up from his chair : «You should lie down Mikan ! »

**Mikan** : «Why should I when there is such a handsome boy next to me ? » ^_^

**Luca ****(backing away)**: « W-what ? Mi – mi – Mikan ! » (◐ o ◑/) « Y-You're not yourself ! »

**Mikan **: « Stop saying that goddamnit ! Am I so ugly? » (teary-eyed) *you won't resist long my cutie*

**Luca **: « Oh no don't cry Mikan ! » =( * Why do I feel like hugging her ! (O.o) ? After all, it will be another girl to my records ! (∩_∩) He ? O.o No ! What am I thinking ? (⊙...⊙ ) Is it the chocolate's effect?* « No... you're not ugly Mikan ! You're so cute ! » *How can I say that so easily ?* (⊙_⊙)

**Mikan** : « Hontoni? » ｡◕‿◕｡ (puppy-dog eyes !)

Luca put an arm around her, his hand went caressing her cheek.

**Luca** : « Yes cutie... I think so »

**Mikan** : «Oh I didn't think you were like that, my Ruka-pyon ! » ^-^

Some noises are heard in the corridor.

**Luca** (suddenly backing off): « Eh ! What am I doing ! »

**Mikan **: « Pffft... Why must I always be bothered when I'm having fun ... »

Natsume and the others came in.

**Natsume** : « Finally, we caught him ! We were lucky... He was about to go out of his room when we arrived. Pacifism wasn't enouh... in a result, that baka's room is in a bad state... Oh she's awake? Did she do anything to you Luca ?

**Luca ****(blushing)**: Erm... no... erm... don't worry...

They stared at Tsubasa who was tied up on the ground.

**Tsubasa** : « Pacifism ? As if ! More like threatening! Why did you bring me here ?

**Luca** : « You didn't tell him anything ? »

**Hotaru** : « Didn't have time. »

**Iinchô** : « And I was their accomplice... Sorry Tsubasa sempai ! » (╥﹏╥)

**Tsubasa** : « Help me if you're sorry ! »

**CLIC CLIC CLIC**

**Tsubasa** : « Hotaru ! » (▄)

**Natsume** : « Let's put that moron on the chair now... The interrogation is starting !»

**Tsubasa** : « No it's not me ! The sticky powder ok, but not this time ! »

Hotaru threatened him with her horse glove.

**Tsubasa** : « But I'm telling you I'm innocent ! » (╥﹏╥)

**Natsume **: « I'll roast him ! »

**Mikan** (rubbing her nails with a file, sighing): « Aren't you finished yet?» She didn't want to take part in this torture, she liked watching better. "It's becoming tiresome all this fuss »

She stood up and while passing by Natsume, her body fell forward on the ground...

**Luca** : « Mikan ! Are you ok ? »

**Tsubasa **: « Oh no ! I'm sorry Mikan it's my fault... I wasn't aiming at you but Natsume, but I... »

He was interrupted by two murderous gazes on him...

**Mikan** (rushed toward him, grabbed his collar and shook him violently) : « WILL YOU ADMIT THE TRUTH ALREADY ! »

**Natsume** : «So... you attack from behind now ? You'll regret it ! » Flames erupted from his hands and started whirling around the accused.

**Tsubasa** : « He's not kidding, he really wants to kill me ! »

**Mikan** (howling on the poor guy, still shaking him): « SPEAK DAMNIT !

**Tsubasa** : « Miiiiiikaaaaannn ! » (TToTT)

**Luca** : "Mi-Mikan! C-calm down!"

**Mikan **: "Oh you shut up!" she stopped suddenly : «Wait! I have an idea! Gimme 2 minutes... Hotaru can you come with me ? » 

A few moments later_..._

**Tsubasa** : « YAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG ! What the hell is this ! » TToTT

**Mikan** : « Can't you see ? A chain saw made in Hotaru ! » (∩_∩)

**Tsubasa** : « What's this madness? Where is my beloved Mikan ? » (≧０≦)

**Natsume**: « In front of you ! You're the one who made her like this! »

**Luca** : "Erm... You better calm down you two..."

**Iinchô** : « Na- Natsume... I think he's telling the truth... Oh la la poor Tsubasa...»

**Natsume** : « The truth ? Pppffttt ! He was far too pleased to see me acting like a gentle little kitten ! »

**Luca** : Natsume... I too think he has nothing to do with this...He may not be organizer of all this...»

**Iinchô** : «Maybe he was just an intermediary? »

**Hotaru** : « Hum... possible…»

**Luca** : « We should free him, don't you think so Natsume ? »

**Natsume** : « Pppffttt... ok... go on... We get nothing out of him anyway.»

Luca et Iinchô cut the ropes.

**Tsubasa** : « I really thought I was gonna die ! Thank you guys !» ^-^

**Natsume** : « Oy don't think I'll believe you that easily... »

**Tsubasa** : «Honestly... I liked you better when you were purring ! ^^

**Natsume**, stared at him furious, flames started erupting in his hand: "rrrrrrr... Repeat that if you dar- ! »

**Luca** : STOP! We said stop! And Mikan, stop staring at Tsubasa so sadistically! And for God's sake... PUT THAT CHAIN SAW AWAY ! » (o)

Mikan grumbled but put her weapon aside..

**Iinchô **: « But if Tsubasa-sempai is innocent... who did it ? »

**Natsume** : « Let's gather all that we know… We must absolutely find the culprit behind this…»

Hotaru : So, you're saying that you bought this box, ate nearly all the chocolates and gave the last ones to Natsume and Ruka.

Tsubasa: Well I wanted to give Mikan one too but a certain person burned the box

Ruka: And you were never even once separated from this box?

Tsubasa: Well now that you asked, there was this one time when Tono called me because a friend of mine needed some help…

Natsume perked up, dangerous aura on: Tono, eh…

Tsubasa: Eh yeah? Wah! Do you think…?

He was interrupted by a noise outside the door. Mikan opened it brutally and Tono fell on the ground. When he looked up, he was met by very dark looks from everyone in the room

Tono (backed away slowly, laughed uneasily) : Eh? … Well it was a funny prank, don't you think?

….

After several hours of torture, a figure could be seen in a dark corner of the northern forest, hanging upside down from a tree branch, bald, several bruises and burns on his body and pecked on by birds. That figure was stuttering shakily: "No please… not the chain saw… And those evil red eyes.. No … Hell is here… They're coming for me… No … the chain saw… Away…no"

In an empty classroom of the Academy

"No I can't believe I nearly kissed a pervert like you! No my virgin lips were nearly soiled!"

"If I recall properly, you were the pervert there Polka"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Keep talking Polka, I have some earplugs to try on anyways"

Near the highschool dorms

Megumi: I can't believe you did that to me! Just stay out of my sight!

Takuya: N-no! P-p-ple-ase I c-c an exp-plain…

In the cafeteria

Ruka: Imai! Don't sell these pictures!

Imai: Not a chance, bunny boy! Oh and you owe me 5 hundred rabbits for touching me and irritating the hell out of me yesterday.

Owari

.

.

.

That was my translation of the french fanfic from the blog .com (I don't understand why each time I write the blog's address, it's deleted, well, just look in my profile for the address) but I changed it a lot and finished it Hope you enjoyed

Sorry if my English isn't perfect, it's the first time I translate a fic like this :s

Can you honestly tell me what you think? You see I changed the initial story a lot. I deleted nearly all the descriptions and some scenes too, and the french fic's plot was a little different. It wasn't Tono but Personna and a complice named Nami who drugged the chocolates and their intentions were evil. We don't know what they were though because the fic isn't finished. It was an abandonned fic :s But I found some scenes so hilarious that I really wanted to put it on FFN. The last paragraph is mine.


End file.
